Comforting Sounds
by SheSpider
Summary: One Shot. Una tarde de lluvia en la torre de Gryffindor. Slash [de esos que casi ni se notan] Remus x Sirius.


**Disclaimer:** No, yo no inventé ningún "juego de embocar papeles en la basura". En serio, y no quiero demandas después de esto. 

**Warnings:** Muy leve, pero es Slash (Remus x Sirius)

**N/a:** El título lo robé (descaradamente) de una obra preciosa de Mew que no tiene nada que ver con este fic. Y ustedes consideren esta historia como un regalo de navidad… Atrasado, sí, pero un regalo en fin.

* * *

**Comforting Sounds.**

A veces hablaban y a veces no. Y cuando no lo hacían, el silencio que los rodeaba era ese de día de lluvia; agua, golpes en la ventana, olor a humedad.  
Los alrededores del cesto de basura estaban completamente bañados en todo tipo de papeles, que seguían apareciendo desde la otra punta de la habitación de los chicos, en la torre de Gryffindor. En el piso estaban acostados sólo dos de los cuatro residentes del cuarto. Miraban el techo, las cabezas juntas, los pies apuntando en direcciones contrarias y sin ninguna señal de estar cansados todavía.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos haciendo esto desde hace exactamente...-  
Remus se permitió una pausa para mirar bien su reloj.  
-...una hora y veinticinco minutos? Tenemos que haber roto alguna marca-  
- Seguramente. Nunca nadie se dedicó a perder tanto tiempo como nosotros, Moony-  
-Hm-  
Se estiró para alcanzar el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate mientras Sirius hacía una pelota con el borrador de un ensayo de Pociones.  
- A decir verdad, mi querido Padfoot, no creo que estemos perdiendo el tiempo... y no, Sirius, no tengo fiebre- agregó empujando al otro de vuelta al piso y sacando una mano de su frente.  
- Sé que podríamos estar haciendo el trabajo de Transfiguración y que deberíamos estar estudiando Historia. Pero no tenemos vacaciones todos los días. Y no es que tengamos mucho para hacer tampoco. Además-  
Hubo una pausa en la que el hombre lobo lanzó una página del Profeta al cesto.-… me gusta esto-  
Tras unos segundos, recibió la mirada extrañada de unos ojos grises.  
- ¿Tirar papeles?.-  
- No, Padfoot, no me refería a tirar papeles. Me refería a…- Calló de repente y miró de reojo a su amigo.  
-Olvídalo, no importa-  
Mientras se incorporaba, Sirius frunció el ceño. Se sentó mirando al hombre lobo desde arriba y dejando a los papeles en paz.  
- ¿A qué te referías-  
Remus volvió a echarle una mirada de reojo antes de concentrarse firmemente en la ventana.  
- A esto. Ya te dije-  
- Sí… Pero esperaba que, esta vez, fueras algo más específico-  
Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Remus suspiraba y se sentaba enfrentando a su amigo.  
- Es que no me refería a algo en especial… lo que quise decir es que me gusta pasar el tiempo así. Con las idioteces que se nos pueden llegar a ocurrir, la lluvia, quedándome dormido en el suelo porque no podría estar más cómodo, sin que haga calor pero tampoco mucho frío…- Miró otra vez la ventana. - Me gusta estar ahora en este lugar-  
Sirius lo miró por un segundo. Luego se corrió el pelo hacia atrás, dio media vuelta y, dándole la espalda, levantó la cabeza con aire resentido.  
- Remus John Lupin, realmente me ofendes. Esperaba algo más de tu parte-  
- ¿Qué hice ahora-  
- Creí mi atención y mi amistad significaban algo para ti y…  
Con una rápida mirada despectiva, su compañero de habitación continuó.  
- Por un momento pensé que ibas a ser verdaderamente honesto y decir que lo que realmente te gusta es estar conmigo-  
Remus parpadeó varias veces y luego sonrió. Se dio vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la de Sirius.  
- Sí, señor Padfoot Centro del Universo. Lo que realmente me gusta es estar contigo-  
Sintió una risita atrás suyo.  
- Lo sabía-  
- Y no necesitabas que yo te lo dijera-  
- A veces me gusta que me lo recuerdes-  
La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza y por un momento no se escuchó nada más. Luego Sirius giró rápidamente y abrazó a Remus desde atrás.  
- A mi me gusta esto también-  
Había sido en voz baja y en su oído.  
Remus sonrió, cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre él.

* * *

**N/a:** Corto… y la historia no es buena, podría ser mucho mejor y estar mejor escrita, pero tengo sueño y el capricho de subirla ahora. De cualquier manera, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Sólo eso, y les aviso que me gustan los reviews.

l,


End file.
